


if you're hurt then i'll fix you

by cherryjjk



Series: it's u [3]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Bad Dreams, M/M, self-indulgent cuddles and kisses, they're in love nd happy what more can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryjjk/pseuds/cherryjjk
Summary: eunwoo kisses like he sings, too; pretty and light, comforting in a sense. his lips slot between sanha's, pressing warm for a second or two, before he pulls away to brush their noses together.outside, the birds chirp noisily.





	if you're hurt then i'll fix you

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a few weeks ago at like 3am but it was fun nd made me happy! enjoy

_ “why are you crying, angel?”  _

 

sanha's eyes snap open, and he hastily pushes himself up on his elbows. hands shaking, he reaches up to touch his face, and sure enough, his cheeks are wet as his eyes burn with tears. he can't remember what he was dreaming of, only knows that it's left him with a hole right in the center of his chest. 

 

eunwoo is still asleep next to him. he looks pretty even like this, gangly limbs outstretched, legs tangled with the bedsheets. his dark hair parts at his forehead, just barely sweeping his eyebrows.

 

sanha smiles. reaches out with gentle fingertips to brush a thumb against the highlight of his cheekbone, right where the early morning sun hits. 

 

the older man doesn't so much as stir, but sanha almost  _ wants  _ him to. he's always hated being awake by himself; thinks the apartment sounds too still without eunwoo's soft footsteps, or gentle laughter. 

 

sighing, he slumps back down into bed once more, and turns to his side so that he and eunwoo are facing each other. his hand sneaks across the mattress, careful like subtle wisps of wind, and slides up under eunwoo's t-shirt. sanha's hands are usually cold in the morning, and he always relishes in pressing them to eunwoo's stomach just to get a reaction. 

 

when he pushes down against the faint plains of the older man's abdomen, two things happen around the same time.

 

first, eunwoo lets out this half-sigh, so pretty in the back of his throat, high and breathy. something about it makes sanha's stomach swoop, as a blush arises to his cheeks.

 

and then, long fingers fumble blindly, searching, until eunwoo's hand wraps around sanha's thin wrist. he tugs weakly, still full of sleep, until sanha smiles and lets his hand drop down to the mattress once again.

 

“don't know why you're so cold in the morning,” comes gruff, muffled words as eunwoo snuggles into his pillow a little bit. “we sleep with the heat on.”

 

sanha's chest stirs with a familiar sort of fondness as eunwoo opens his eyes nice and slow, remnants of sleep tickling at his lashes. his gaze appears fuzzy, only half-focused, but he grins at sanha nonetheless, like he means to say,  _ “i love you,”  _ but is too tired to remember the words. 

 

and then– “hey,” he begins softly, reaching out to graze the younger man's cheek, “have you been crying?”

 

sanha quickly averts his eyes, content to pick at a loose thread hanging off of the comforter for a long while. when he can still feel eunwoo's concerned gaze on him after a few moments, he huffs a sigh.

 

“i think i had a bad dream,” he admits, “but i don't really remember. i just- woke up crying.”

 

eunwoo frowns, brows furrowed. he props himself up on an elbow to get a better look at sanha, and his hand never strays from the younger's face, always touching. he's so breathtaking at this angle, slightly drowsy with a slight shine to his face.

 

sanha's chest aches.

 

“it hurts,” he whispers, not quite sure what _ it  _ even is. only knows that something is wrong, and he needs eunwoo closer. 

 

“let hyung fix it,” the older man says after a heavy dose of silence, moving until he's just barely leaning over sanha. 

 

he keeps himself balanced on one elbow, while his free hand smooths down the side of sanha's neck, all the way to his chest. though there's a t-shirt in the way, eunwoo seems to know exactly where the younger's heart is, as his fingertips still right above its gentle thrum. 

 

“is this where it hurts?” he asks, gaze locked with sanha's.

 

“yes,” the latter nods. the words taste like warm rainwater against his tongue. 

 

so eunwoo carefully pulls sanha's baggy t-shirt by the collar until part of his chest is revealed. the younger watches, curious, as eunwoo uses his pointer finger to draw an  _ x  _ just atop the place where his heart resides. then, he leans forward, lips puckered ever so slightly, and leaves a kiss there to finish it all off. 

 

and sanha's jackrabbit heart beats fast.

 

“feel better now?” eunwoo asks after quiet has settled in for a moment too long.

 

sanha nods. “surprisingly, yeah.”

 

eunwoo pulls a face like he might be a little offended, nose scrunched. “surprisingly? don't you know your hyung is magic?”

 

and the younger can only laugh, sweet and breathy as he reaches out to tangle a hand in eunwoo's hair and tug him down for a good morning kiss. the first ones of the day are always the best, still laced with dream dust and sleep. 

 

and eunwoo kisses like he sings, too; pretty and light, comforting in a sense. his lips slot between sanha's, pressing warm for a second or two, before he pulls away to brush their noses together.

 

outside, the birds chirp noisily. 

 

eunwoo whispers, “shower and then breakfast?” 

 

and sanha nods, smile gracing his lips. maybe he can convince eunwoo to make those blueberry muffins he loves so much. it won't take much. an offer to shampoo his hair here, or a kiss there. eunwoo is easy; weak when it comes to sanha. 

 

they stumble out of bed together, hardwood floor cold against their feet. sanha hastily reaches out for eunwoo's hand, fingers interlocking loosely like rose-petal touches, as he steers them in the direction of the bathroom. the older man sticks close to his side, warmth radiating off of him in waves. sanha smiles just barely, the edges of his mouth curving up. 

 

and _ thump thump thump,  _ goes his newly mended heart. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/gymleaderjk) and [tumblr](https://jeonsgf.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> come say hi!


End file.
